For My Idol
by bh87f
Summary: A tribute to Monty Oum, the man who made me realize what I wanted to be. Rest in peace, Monty, your work will live on in glory.


**For My Idol**

* * *

It's been a rather cold day in the town of Vale. Everywhere, people are wearing jackets, coats, scarves, gloves, and more clothing for warmth. Homes have been lit with a warm fire from the fireplace. It was a cold time, but it was also a peaceful time. There were no Grimm to ruin the peace. People have even wondered if Grimms hibernated in this period.

But during the past few days, they were not filled with peace for most, but sadness. Vale has lost a certain...person. Someone that many people held dear to their hearts.

One of these people was a young man overlooking the city from a cliff. He was a quiet individual, with a blue scarf covering his silent mouth. He had a blue, buttoned-up trench coat covering his whole body, and a black shirt and pants underneath it. He also had black boots, which have left a trail behind him. He started rubbing his hands covered in blue mittens as he sat on a log. His trench coat opened up to reveal his brown belt, and the holsters with blue metallic magnum revolvers attached to it.

The young man just sighed as he continued looking out into...nothing, as he had done for the past hour. He just stared, and stared, and stared...

"Kain."

A voice interrupted his staring, and he looked behind him to see who it was. It was a grey-haired man, with a cane in one hand, and mug of coffee in the other.

"...Professor Ozpin."

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." Ozpin said as he approached the young individual. As he did, Kain turned back to the direction of the town.

"...I don't care."

"Come now, we don't want _you_ getting sick."

"Yeah..."

The wind was the only sound that accompanied the silence that followed.

"...Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Why do these things happen?"

"It's the way life." Ozpin replied as he took another sip of his coffee "No one can predict these things."

"...It's still not fair."

"If life was fair, everyone wouldn't be suffering."

"And...he would still be alive."

Silence filled the air once again.

"How are...How are Jaune and the others?"

"Very heartbroken."

"More so than me, I guess...doesn't make it any less painful."

"Kain, you must stop coming here and constantly wallow in your own sorrows. Your team is worried about you." Ozpin told him.

"Well, then tell them I'm sorry, but I want to be alone right now." Kain turned to the headmaster "That's your cue to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave, but not yet."

"Why are you wasting your time with me?" Kain asked in an irritated tone.

"Wasting? I think this is time well spent."

"...I'm not worth it, trust me."

"Really?" Kain nodded "Hm...do you remember the first day you came to Beacon?"

"What? Yeah, I was excited, very excited. I just kept running around and taking a look around Beacon. I remembered thinking it was just as amazing as I thought. And then...I ran into you."

"Yes. I got rather curious at your excitement. Many students were excited as well, but you...you were highly ecstatic."

"Yeah, well, I just couldn't believe I got into Beacon. It was something I always dreamed of doing."

Ozpin nodded "I remembered that we were having a short discussion. Do you recall?"

"Yeah, I remembered. Barely, though." Kain answered.

"Well, let me help refresh your memory with a question. Why do you want to become a hunter?" Ozpin asked.

"Why?" Kain was silent for a moment, deep in thought "I guess to help people."

"That wasn't what you told me."

"Huh?" Kain returned to think hard "The thrill?" Ozpin shook his head "The fame?" He shook his head again "The opportunities?"

"No. I remembered that you had a very specific reason for becoming a hunter."

"A specific reason?" Kain went back into silence as he kept thinking, then he raised his head and widened his eyes "I wanted to be like Ren."

"I remembered there being more."

"Yeah. I remembered that I had no idea what to do with myself when I was younger. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't know what my goal was, my ambition, my dream. But...then I saw Lie Ren. I was wandering in the forest, and I saw him taking out a bunch of the Grimms. I thought that it was awesome, amazing, how much of a total badass he was. I...I was inspired."

"Yes, inspired, to be a great Hunter like Lie Ren."

"How...how did I forget that?"

"Sorrow, like any other emotion, toys with your mind. It makes you do things, think things, forget things."

"I see...but what are you leading at here?" Kain asked.

"Lie Ren was a man devoted to being a Hunter. He always put his job as a number one priority. Up to the point that everyone, myself included, started to get a bit worried. But he didn't care, because he enjoyed doing what he did. And everyone respected him."

"I know."

"So then...be like him. Chase after him, and be a great Hunter like he was. Leave your mark as he did." Ozpin then started to walk away "That is, if you wish to be."

When the headmaster left Kain stood up and drew one of his revolver from the holster. He twirled it as the hilt bent back and a blade came out of it. He then looked up to the sky.

"I do." He then gave a small smile "Thanks for showing me my path Ren, even though it was indirect...and I'm definitely going to be like you." He turned his head to the path behind him "I guess I should also thank Professor Ozpin." He retracted the magnum's blade and put the hilt back into the original position as he put it back in its holster. He turned back to the sky one last time "Rest in peace, Ren." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.


End file.
